Cadena de desgracias
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Después de un torneo, a Lucas le ataca una enfermedad que arrastraba desde hacía tiempo, pero que ocultó a todo el mundo. Por otra parte, Link y Pit mantienen una relación de pareja, que se verá truncada por ciertas circunstancias. DarkLinkxPit, y otras.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Super Smash Bros Brawl ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su autoría recae sobre Nintendo y los diferentes creadores que les dieron vida.

UNA ENFERMEDAD Y UNA DECEPCIÓN

En la mansión Smash se acababa de celebrar el combate de final del torneo, y el ganador había resultado ser Ike, el cual había derrotado a Luigi gracias a su Great Aether. El mercenario había pasado toda la tarde recibiendo felicitaciones de los demás, incluso del fontanero. Peach le había llenado de besos acaramelados y le había prometido que, por la noche, celebrarían una fiesta en su honor.

— ¿Una fiesta? —Ike no estaba acostumbrado a los guateques e intentó escaquearse—. Te lo agradezco, Peach, pero prefiero pasar la noche tranquilamente...

— ¡De eso nada! Mi bizcocho de arándanos tiene que pasárselo bien con sus amigos. Vamos, vamos.

Peach agarró a Ike por el cuello de la capa y lo arrastró por el pasillo, mientras el mercenario rodaba sus ojos, resignado. En el comedor se encontraban todos los demás participantes, en una mesa enorme que ocupaba toda la sala. Había treinta y seis sillas, y dos estaban vacías. Al entrar Ike con Peach, le dedicaron una ovación. Ike se sentía incómodo, y saludando un par de veces con la mano, se sentó en una de las sillas libres, entre Link y Ness. EL guerrero Hylian le palmeó la espalda y le dijo que se tomara algo. El jovencito de Onett le alcanzó una fuente de galletas de chocolate de la que picaba de vez en cuando. Al principio, Ike se sentía muy cohibido y quería irse de allí, ya que cada dos segundos alguien le preguntaba cosas sobre el combate, y cosas por el estilo. Pero al rato empezó a soltarse y a estar más a gusto, y se tomó varios vasos de leche y otros de zumo de grosellas. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, y cuando Peach, ayudada por Samus, trajo el pastel de cinco pisos, cubierto de chocolate y con dibujos de Ike hechos con crema pastelera, los pequeños de la mansión vitorearon y golpearon la mesa con los cubiertos. Pronto, todos tuvieron un gran trozo de pastel en sus platos. El único que no lo probó fue Lucas, que estaba sentado al lado de Link. El espadachín se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había tocado el menú de la cena y le preguntó amablemente:

— ¿Qué te pasa, Lucas? Come, la carne y el pastel están riquísimos.

—Es que no tengo hambre —respondió el niño rubio—. Tendré que decirle a Peach que...

Lucas se calló abruptamente y se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándosela, mientras sentía unos espasmos en la garganta. Echó la silla para atrás e intentó levantarse, pero el vómito le inundó la boca y no tuvo más remedio que expulsarlo allí mismo. Tosió varias veces para dejar salir los restos. Link se levantó sobresaltado y exclamó:

— ¡Lucas!

Al oír su grito, todos giraron la cabeza hacia él, y los más bajitos se levantaron. Tres de los Pikmin de Olimar se acercaron a curiosear, mientras Ike y Ness acudían a toda velocidad al lado de Lucas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás malo? —le preguntó Ness, muy preocupado. Lucas negó con la cabeza, haciendo gestos para que le dejaran un espacio.

—No, no, estoy...estoy bien, ya se me ha pasado. Peach, perdóname por no haber probado la comida y el pastel, pero...

—No te preocupes, postrecito —respondió la princesa, dándole a Lucas un besito en la nariz—. Tú vete a la cama, y verás cómo mañana estarás mejor.

Lucas asintió, con cara triste, y salió del comedor acompañado por Ness. Peach y Zelda se ocuparon de limpiar la mancha del suelo, y Link e Ike, tras comerse el pastel, se disculparon con los demás, y subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Ike alegó que se retiraba a dormir, pues estaba cansado, y Link le dio las buenas noches. El chico Hylian dejó su espada y su escudo en el armario de su habitación, se quitó la túnica, el gorrito verde y las botas y se puso su pijama verde de lana. Luego salió al balcón que había al final del pasillo, donde soplaba una brisa fresca y agradable. Link cerró los ojos, disfrutando el aire estival. Pero una voz a su espalda interrumpió su momento de relajación:

—Link, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Era Ness, sin su gorra, con el pelo negro alborotado y un pijama a rayas azules. Tenía en la cara una expresión de aflicción que preocupó a Link.

—Por supuesto, dime. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Ness se puso al lado de Link en el balcón. Estuvo unos minutos mirando al bosque cercano y a la zona de los teletransportadores, que trasladaban a los combatientes al campo de batalla que eligieran. Después habló:

—Estoy muy preocupado por Lucas. Insiste en que no le pasa nada y me ha dicho que le dejara dormir, que mañana todo habría pasado, pero yo sé que está mal. Lo de antes no ha sido un simple vómito, era algo peor, se lo noto en la cara. Link, ¿qué hago?

—Podemos llevarle mañana al pueblo, y allí nos dirán lo que tiene. Tranquilízate, anda, y duerme bien, que todo esto acabará mañana. Buenas noches, Nesu.

Link sonrió, le revolvió el pelo al joven de Onett y se retiró a su habitación. Ness se sorprendió al oír que le llamaban por su apelativo cariñoso, luego se arregló el pelo como pudo y volvió a la habitación que compartía con Lucas. Al entrar, no vio a su amigo en su cama y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Salió al pasillo corriendo y gritó:

— ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! ¡Ryuka! ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que empezó a correr por aquel pasillo y por el contiguo. No vio a su amigo allí y subió a la segunda planta. Allí había varias puertas abiertas, con luz dentro de las habitaciones. Nada más entrar en el pasillo, alguien salió de una habitación, Ness no lo vio a tiempo y se chocó contra él, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

— ¡Ouch! Lo siento mucho, iba distraído... ¡Señor Ganondorf!

Ness se levantó aturullado y balbuciendo excusas, mientras el Rey del Mal se giraba para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Con su voz grave, desde su metro ochenta de estatura, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué buscas aquí?

—Y-yo estaba buscando a Lucas... ¿N-no le habrá visto, por casualidad? —tartamudeó el chico, evitando mirar a Ganondorf a los ojos. El Gerudo respondió:

—Antes he visto a tu amiguito subir al tercer piso, tambaleándose como un zombi.

El hombre entró en su habitación sin decir nada más, y Ness se dio la vuelta y subió al último pasillo de la mansión. Allí se encontraba el acceso al desván, y la última hilera de habitaciones de los combatientes del torneo. Había una puerta abierta al final de ese pasillo, y Ness fue hacia allí. Miró en el interior; era la habitación del Entrenador Pokémon, el cual tenía a Squirtle fuera de su pokéball. La tortuga corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, trayéndole a su dueño lo que le pedía, paños húmedos, una palangana, e incluso un paquete de pañuelos. Al ser también el cuarto de Peach, el botiquín de urgencia estaba allí mismo. Ness entró y vio a Lucas tumbado en la cama del entrenador, al parecer inconsciente.

—Ah, Ness, pasa, mira a quién me he encontrado tirado en las escaleras.

El joven de Onett corrió junto a la cama y le tomó una mano a Lucas. Su pulso era estable.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ness, nervioso—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, ya te he dicho que me lo encontré desmayado en las escaleras —respondió el entrenador—. Tendría que verlo Peach, es la que sabe de esto.

Como por casualidad, justo en ese momento entró la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

— ¡Postrecitos! —gorjeó, con su felicidad habitual—. ¿Qué hacéis?

— ¡Peach! —Exclamó Ness, angustiado—. ¡Atiende a Lucas, por favor! Está inconsciente y no sabemos lo que le pasa.

La princesa borró su sonrisa y entró en el modo enfermera. Se acercó a Lucas y le inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Le abrió un ojo, le tomó el pulso con un fonendoscopio y dictaminó:

—Desmayo producido por la falta de nutrición. ¿Cuántos días hacía que no comía?

—Yo creía que estaba comiendo bien —dijo Ness, bajando la cabeza—-. No tenía ni idea de esto...

Peach le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le alzó suavemente la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Ve a dormir, que te prometo que por la mañana tendrás a Lucas como nuevo. ¿Le acompañas? —le preguntó al Entrenador Pokémon. Éste asintió. Ness se lo agradeció para sus adentros. Le costaba admitir que le daban miedo los pasillos sin luz. Los dos chicos bajaron las escaleras, y en el rellano del segundo piso, Ness vio una sombra que corría. No pudo distinguir quién era, ya que corrió escaleras abajo. Decidió no darle importancia y continuaron bajando hasta llegar al primer piso. Ness y el Entrenador se despidieron, y el joven de Onett entró. La habitación parecía vacía sin Lucas, y Ness se acostó, preocupado por cómo estaría su amigo. Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos revueltos se durmió como un tronco.

Entretanto, Pit, un joven ángel llegado del Reino del Cielo, paseaba fuera de la mansión. Sufría de insomnio frecuentemente y se entretenía dando vueltas por el jardín. El ángel suspiró y miró al cielo, donde un montón de estrellas brillaban junto a una luna grande y redonda. Pit dirigió un rezo silencioso a Palutena y dijo en voz alta:

—Oh, mi Diosa, cuánto deseo regresar con vos...

Un ruidito a su espalda interrumpió sus oraciones. Era un chasquido parecido al que se producía al romperse una ramita. El joven ángel se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Y al hacerlo, por poco se le escapó un grito de sorpresa. A pocos metros de él, estaba Link. Pit suspiró de alivio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente Link, ya que la persona que tenía delante vestía de negro, tenía la piel de igual color, los ojos rojos y el pelo blanquecino. El ángel sacó sus espadas gemelas y se puso en posición de pelea.

— ¿A qué has venido, Dark Link? —le espetó. El aludido se limitó a sonreír.

—A pelear no, puedo asegurártelo. Simplemente quiero que...veas una cosita de la que me he enterado ahora mismo. Claro que, si prefieres ser feliz en la ignorancia...

—Deja de andarte con rodeos y dímelo directamente.

Dark Link amplió su sonrisa y volvió a hablar, con tono malicioso. Su voz, tan parecida a la del Link original, le provocó un escalofrío a Pit.

—Tú quieres mucho a mi contraparte, ¿verdad, Pitty? ¿Para ti es el amor de tu vida, no?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó el ángel con desconfianza, sin bajar las espadas.

—A nada —respondió Dark Link, moviendo el dedo, como diciendo que no—. Pero, si me sigues y echas un vistazo por esta ventanita de aquí...

Echó a andar hasta una de las ventanas del piso bajo de la mansión, y le hizo un gesto a Pit como que se acercara y mirara. El ángel, a paso lento, anduvo hasta la ventana y pegó la cara al cristal. Lo que vio le asestó un mazazo en pleno corazón. En una de las camas de aquella habitación había dos personas juntas, una era Link, sin lugar a dudas. La otra era alguien idéntico a Pit, pero con las alas, los ojos, el pijama y el pelo negros.

—No...No puede ser... ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué está Fallen...? —musitó Pit, con la voz rota. Dark Link tenía cara de satisfacción, que se convirtió en alegría en cuando Link y Fallen Pit empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente con las bocas y con las lenguas. El verdadero Pit no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, y se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

* * *

Mis disculpas por haber finalizado el capítulo de esta forma tan abrupta, pero se me acabó la inspiración. El segundo capítulo está en proceso de finalización, y llegará dentro de pocos días. ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
